


In the Rubble

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's thoughts in a war torn area</p><p>written for the LJ community drabblechallenge (january)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rubble

Eliot stood back and looked at what was left of the building and shook his head. There hadn’t been much after the bombs had gone off and now days later after the excavators had been in there was even less. He’d spent the first few hours after the bombing clear away rubble, looking for survivors. He’d even run into an old friend doing the same thing. But when it was all said and done and the bodies were cleared and innocents rescued, he and Clint once again went their separate ways, this time with a hug and exchanged phone numbers.


End file.
